Emma Malfoy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A skinny 11 year old girl with blonde hair enters the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Her name's Emma Paulina Malfoy and she's the only child of Draco and his wife Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Emma Malfoy**

 **A skinny 11 year old girl with blonde hair enters the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Her name's Emma Paulina Malfoy and she's the only child of Draco and his wife Hermione.**

Time for Sorting.

"Next...Emma Malfoy." says Professor André Bullock.

Emma seem a bit nervous as she walk up onto the podium and take seat on the chair.

Professor Bullock gently place the Sorting Hat on Emma's head.

"Ah, let's see...we have rather large potential here, you're smart, powerful, but a little shy, I can feel, but where should we place you?" says the Hat in the same tone it always use.

"Slytherin please...make it Slytherin, please." mumbles Emma.

"Slytherin, you say? If that's what you truly feel you want...then let's make it...Slytherin!" says the Hat, saying the name 'Slytherin' out loud so people can hear it.

Emma smile, happy as can be, when the Hat is remoed from her head.

She giggle in joy as she walk and take her seat by the Slytherin table. She sit down next to her friends Jackie O'Neil and Sarah McLeod.

"Yay! Cool that you're in the house of the noble Slytherin along with us, Em." says Sarah.

"I could never imagine myself in another house, even though mommy was in Gryffindor when she was young." says Emma.

"Was your dad in Slytherin?" says Jackie.

"Mhm...my dad and his dad were both in Slytherin." says Emma.

"Otherwise known as the best house of Hogwarts." says Sarah.

"Actually they are all equal, that's what mommy tells me and she's the smartest witch alive." says Emma.

"Who is your mom?" says Jackie.

"The famous Hermione Malfoy." says Emma.

"Cool. I've read about her." says Jackie. "She's a star."

"Yeah, totally! Mommy is amazing!" says Emma with a bright smile.

Emma is so happy to finally begin her first year at Hogwarts as a member of the house she always wanted to be in.

Emma is very sweet and may be on the way to be just as smart as her mother, but since she was 5, she has dreamed about being in Slytherin, just like her father.

The next day, Emma walk to her first Transfiguration-class along with her friends Jackie and Sarah.

When they enter the classroom, along with the other first year students, they are surprised when there's no teacher. Only a white fox sit on the floor in front of the teacher's desk.

Suddenly the fox howl and jump forward, transforming into Professor John LaMount.

The students clap their hands in joy.

"I'm Professor LaMount and I'll be your Transfigurations-teacher here at Hogwarts...please take your seats and open your books to page one." says Professor LaMount in a deep manly tone.

Professor John LaMount is a tall handsome English / French pure-blood wizard with perfect black hair and beard. His robes are a dark cherry-red and he looks like a very noble man.

Emma ends up doing her first real spell perfect the first time.

"Well done, Miss Malfoy." says Professor LaMount.

"Thanks, sir." says Emma.

Emma's next class is Potions.

"Welcome, first year students. My name is Professor William Dover. In this class there'll be no wand-use or weird incantations. Some of you may never understand or love the fine art that is potion-making. Though for the select few who hold within you the skills needed to do so shall learn to make potions of great power." says Professor Dover.

Professor William Dover is a strong Irish man who seem to be around 45 years old. His robes are royal blue and his hair is a nice walnut-brown color.

Emma does really well in Potions.

Emma's next class is Defense Against Dark Arts.

"Welcome, students. I'm Professor Adam Evans and I'll be your DADA-teacher." says Professor Evans.

Professor Adam Evans is a man in perfect physical shape. His hair is black and his robes are purple. He looks like an Auror.

Emma love every minute of school. It's pretty much Heaven for her.

"Yay!" thinks Emma with a smile.

Later the same day, Emma write a letter to mer mom. It says "Hello, mom. It's me, your daughter Emma. Life here at Hogwarts is amazing. So cool and fun. I enjoy every minute of it. Oh yeah! Long live Hogwart! Blessings from Emma Malfoy."

"Go take this to my mommy." says Emma to her owl named Belle.

The dark brown owl fly up into the sky.

Emma smile.

2 days later a letter arrive for Emma. It says "Hello, girl. It's your mother. I'm glad that you enjoy it life at school. Do your best all the time and I will always be truly proud of you. So be responsible and have fun at the sam time. Be good, okay? Blessings from Hermione Malfoy."

 **The End.**


End file.
